You Didn't Deserve This
by Blue Eyes Arch Angel
Summary: Their lives were cut short, but who can say whether they deserved this death? An insight into the minds of the murdered. Part two of a three part series of insight into the characters of Dangan Ronpa.


To say you didn't deserve this would be a statement worth arguing among many.

You'd have the persecutors of your actions on one side and the fans and sympathisers rallying on the other. After all, who's to say the actions you had planned should be held in contempt when it was all you could do in the situation you were in?

What Monokuma showed you…who wouldn't have snapped?

He took them…he took the ones you loved most in your life…made them into tools of your despair. After that you had no choice left, not if you didn't want to lose that perfect, idealistic life you still had a chance to salvage from the hell you and your peers have been cast into.

It would have been worth what you did next.

* * *

It's harder to say you didn't deserve this the moment your plan fell into place. A pang of guilt hit you, though only slightly, upon the realisation of what you had decided was worthy to sacrifice for your needs.

It wasn't Leon that bothered you. Though he was your chosen target, for a couple of reasons, the thought of his death was a mere passing thought. He seemed weak, and the very idea of his dream that he could become super in the music world like you was insulting to say the least. He couldn't understand the happiness that your musical path in life has brought. If anyone deserved to die, it would be him.

However, neither was it the guilt of murdering another human being that felt like the sacrifice either. With the end result in mind that kind of guilt would fade quickly.

No, the sacrifice in your mind that felt like it could not be easily overcome was Makoto. Unfortunately, for your plan to work Makoto's innocence had to put on the line in order to preserve your own. In order to live, all of the weight of your actions would have to be put on Makoto's shoulders in order to drag down the rest of them, leaving you alone on the stage. This is the only hesitation that you have. For some reason Makoto is the only thing you could remember aside from your band members of your time before Hope's Peak Academy, and everything your remember brings a smile to your face.

You and him…there was some real potential there.

Unfortunately there was more at stake here.

* * *

Who could say now that you deserved what you got here, if they had seen it for themselves?

The plan had gone well so far. Makoto had agreed to swap rooms with you after you pulled out the crying girl routine on him. The poor thing was helpless to that. Leon had also been swayed by the letter you sent him and you were all too ready for his arrival.

Or, at least you had thought.

You really didn't think it through did you?

You just lunged at him the second he entered the room. You tried to attack an athlete with sharpened senses by just lunging at him!

Stupid. It was stupid because he retaliated so quickly with the fake katana on the table, knocking you back and breaking your wrist. The pain that erupted was a sudden clarity about just how stupid your plan was. At that moment killing Leon had become the least of your worries. You briefly forgot your friends and focused on your life. Leon began to talk, his hand shaking but grip firm on the newly acquired knife. However, you didn't listen. Fearful for your safety you ran and locked yourself in the shower room. Each breath hurt and you curled up against the back wall, eyes fixated on the lock as it jiggled furiously from Leon's force. He kept saying things that you couldn't distinguish between being threats or apologies. No, all you could think of was the guilt. Guilt that this is the same despair you were about to inflict yourself. Guilt that…oh no.

Makoto was going to still be framed for all of this!

There's no way you could let that happen. If you were going to die, right here and now, at least you could die with the comfort that at least one friend could come out of this alive.

The door slammed open. Leon was there, brandishing that knife from before. It doesn't seem fair. When he lunges you push forward and fight one last time, but the knife runs straight through you and it's over. You slump back against the wall, weakened, dizzy, dying. You vaguely notice Leon panicking, moving and cleaning things hurriedly. In his state of panic you take the opportunity. Dipping your finger in the pooling blood you trace it along the wall, shakily writing out the name of your killer. If Makoto or anyone else can see that it may just spare your friend's life, and that gives you hope. And with that hope, you're finally able to let go.

Sayaka Maizono. Ultimate Idol. Murdered by Leon Kuwata.

Who can say now you deserved your death? Though your actions in life were questionable, the message you left in death and least left a little hope in a world of growing despair.

* * *

 **And it's finally here, part two of the three part series that looks into those who were murdered in the game. I hope you like this chapter. The style has changed a bit from how I wrote the executed chapters but I hope you like it nonetheless.**

 **I recently got back into the show and have also been watching a detailed play-through of the second game, which I have fallen in love with as well. When I'm done with it I'm planning to do chapters for all the characters in the second games as well, however I don't knwo whether to do separate fanfics for them or whether to add those characters chapters into the already existing fanfics. I'd like to know your opinions, so either leave it in your review or vote on my poll. Keep in mind I won't be doing those characters until I'm done with the first game, and until I'm done watching the playthrough.** **Also, though not important now I was also wondering if I should do a bonus fanfic for Monokuma and Usami?**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading.**

 **Next up will be Chihiro Fujisaki.**


End file.
